


Gimme Shelter

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Valentine's Kisses 2019 [16]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a coy lil mofo, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 07:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17442809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Typhoons are a good excuse to do absolutely nothing. Or other things.





	Gimme Shelter

Rain battered the window glass, the gray skies casting a gloom into the apartment despite it being the middle of the day. The door was firmly secured and bolted, and the apartment’s residents were draped on an old, worn sofa — completely at odds with the typhoon outside crawling along the eastern coast.

Head resting on Akaashi’s lap, Kuroo read a book he had been looking forward to for some time, a pen flashlight tucked behind his ear for light. Akaashi worked his way through a crossword puzzle, his illumination provided by a small book lamp clipped to the spine of the puzzle book.

The power wasn’t out yet, but it definitely would be at any time. Considering the only thing they owned that they paid more than two thousand yen for were their laptops, a small television, and a gaming console hooked up to it, they were not willing to take any chances.

So they sat back to enjoy the free day off from work and life in general, and to weather the storm together.

“Oi, Keicchi, do we have any more of those chocolate panda crackers left?” Kuroo asked, marking his spot in the book with the flashlight. He sat up. “I’m not hungry enough to break out the real food, but I’m in the mood to nibble.”

Akaashi chortled. “Yes, there’s half a box left.” He flicked Kuroo’s ear. “And stop calling me that or it might catch on.”

“Yes, dear.” Kuroo sat up and yawned, stretching his long limbs. “You want anything while I’m up?”

“A can of tea would be nice.” Akaashi shot him a hint of a smile over the top of his puzzle book. “Thank you.”

Kuroo nearly tripped over the kotatsu after that. He never could get used to the sheer power that radiated from Akaashi’s minute displays of affection. He was pretty sure Akaashi was aware of it, but it was too enjoyable to make any effort to stop it.

In the kitchen, Kuroo scouted out the box of snack crackers that were completely devoid of nutritional value, plus a couple cans of tea from the cabinet. He looked longingly at the freezer where two bags of ice lingered, but it was there to rescue their perishables should the power go out.

Well, they wouldn’t miss a few cubes, right?

“Don’t do it,” Akaashi called from the couch, and Kuroo’s hand stopped halfway to the freezer door.

He sighed and headed back to the couch. “You read me like a book. It would be creepy if you weren’t so cute when you’re grumpy.”

Akaashi raised a brow. “I’m not grumpy. This is just my face.”

“Whatever you say, Kei-chan.” Kuroo relished Akaashi’s groan while he settled back into his previous spot, cheek resting against the soft cotton of Akaashi’s boxers. He cracked his book back open after stuffling a fistful of snack crackers into his mouth. Once he swallowed, Kuroo asked, ‘How’s your puzzle?”

“Boring, actually. And don’t call me that, either.” Akaashi cracked open his can of tea, and from the sound of it, he drank half of it in one long drag. “How’s your book?”

Staring at the words on the page Kuroo had attempted to read multiple times while his eyes glazed over, he harrumphed. “Same, actually. I didn’t know it was possible to make a book about cannibals dull, but here we are.”

“I’m not even going to touch that one.” Akaashi dropped his puzzle book onto the kotatsu. “I think I’m just going to go to bed.”

Kuroo sat up straight. “But then _I’ll_ be bored.”

Akaashi stretched his limbs, probably leaden from sitting in the same spot for what had to be going on four hours. “Then come with me. Or don’t. Either way, I’m going to bed.”

Catching the subtle sway of Akaashi’s hips as he padded toward their bedroom, Kuroo quickly lost the ability to conceive of doing anything else. Flopping his own book next to Akaashi’s, Kuroo crept after Akaashi until he was within grasp.

Kuroo slid his arms around Akaashi’s waist from behind and nuzzled the silky skin of his shoulder, which was peeking through the oversize t-shirt hanging from his lean form. His hands slipped under the hem of the shirt and slowly dragged it upward, and he didn’t miss Akaashi’s throaty groan in reply.

Against Akaashi’s ear, Kuroo whispered, “Naps are for old men and toddlers.”

Akaashi lifted his arms for Kuroo to finish tugging off his shirt, exposing a familiar but increasingly beautiful swath of golden skin. Leaning back into Kuroo’s embrace, Akaashi smirked. “I said I was going to bed. I didn’t say anything about taking a nap.”

“Oh, hot damn.” All thoughts of sleep and books and rain and boredom immediately evaporated from his head. “So, Akaashi-kun, what shall we do to keep ourselves occupied while we’re not-sleeping?”

Dragging Kuroo behind him toward the bed, Akaashi turned them around, and Kuroo’s eyes widened when Akaashi roughly pushed him on top of the covers. His eyes were dark and glittering by the scant amount of light sneaking through the curtains, and Kuroo could feel his heart hammering just thinking about it.

“I like it when you’re pushy,” he rasped, his entire body tingling in anticipation as Akaashi slid Kuroo’s underwear down to his ankles. The first touch of lips on his cock and Kuroo could barely breathe.

Kuroo’s hands fisted in the covers while Akaashi’s mouth worked up and down his length. He could do this all day, treading the edge of bliss, and Akaashi probably would do it, too. Work and life in general stole so much of their time together. It felt like ages since they had totally engrossed themselves in each other.

But as he looked down the plane of his stomach, Kuroo could see Akaashi’s long eyelashes sweeping downward. Suddenly, it felt lonely on the bed by himself. He sat up, a ridiculous smile on his face while he feathered the messy strands of Akaashi’s over-long hair. “Keiji, babe, come on up here, will ya?”

Akaashi’s mouth pulled off of Kuroo’s cock, and a strand of saliva slipped down his chin. Kuroo moaned as he hauled Akaashi into his lap to kiss it away.

Their kiss was wet and unhurried and wonderful. Akaashi’s hips rocked against his, the cloth of his boxers rough and stimulating against Kuroo’s ever-hardening cock. At this rate, it would take all day for either of them to come, and that was just fine. They happened to have all day to spend on making each other feel good.

Akaashi splayed Kuroo out on the bed, and he watched hungrily while Akaashi shed his underwear and fingered himself open. The familiar sensation of Akaashi’s insides welcoming him never ceased to inspire wonder in Kuroo. Maybe it was because Akaashi preferred to ride him, or because Akaashi always looked so composed as if he decided how close Kuroo was allowed to get to coming.

Either way, Kuroo was lucky as hell and wanted everything Akaashi saw fit to share with him.

His movements languid, Akaashi rocked himself back and forth at a sedate pace, and every moment of it made Kuroo’s entire being itch to push up into Akaashi until he emptied himself, buried to the hilt. But they had all day, and Akaashi was going to use every minute.

Instead, he settled on running reverent hands up and down Akaashi’s tightly corded thighs, nails digging in here and there when Akaashi bottomed out and ground his ass against Kuroo’s hips.

The only thing in the whole world was Akaashi. His existence was enveloped in the way Akaashi’s adam’s apple shifted every time he let out a breathy sigh, dominated by lazy kisses feathered against his lips here and there, transfixed by the way Akaashi’s pink drizzling cock bobbed lightly against Kuroo’s stomach.

Everything about Akaashi was beautiful, but there were no words when it came to this part of him that could do him justice.

It could have been minutes or hours or days, Kuroo couldn’t even keep track, before Akaashi’s pace quickened and he allowed Kuroo to pump his length in time with his erratic pace.

Kuroo came soon after, his cock increasingly sensitive to Akaashi’s brisk motion, but he couldn’t and wouldn’t stop it.

Akaashi soon found his release, and his head lolled back as Kuroo dabbed his belly and chest clean so Akaashi could sprawl out on him with minimal discomfort. And sprawl he did, with their mouths fastened together for a long kiss devoid of urgency and Kuroo still fully sheathed inside of him.

Slowly, the rest of the world crept back in. Kuroo could hear the rain buffeting the side of the building again, could remember that the storm will have probably passed by the next day and it would be back to work for them both, could notice the lingering humidity in the room from sex and summer heat.

Akaashi whined against him as Kuroo’s cock softened and slipped out of him. “That will never not feel weird.”

Weird wasn’t the word Kuroo would assign to it, but he still gave Akaashi a sympathetic hum of acknowledgement.

“We could always take a shower,” Kuroo suggested.

“Water’s turned off.”

“We could stand in the shower stall and make out like we’re in a cheesy romance movie.”

“We could.” Akaashi stole a kiss and half-smiled. “So what do you want to do?”

Kuroo chuckled. “Want to do?” He closed his eyes and sighed. “Absolutely nothing.”

Akaashi nodded against Kuroo’s shoulder. “An excellent plan.”

Grinning like an idiot and not at all abashed by it, Kuroo wound his arms around Akaashi’s hips. “I’m always full of good ideas.”


End file.
